The present invention relates to flanged bobbins.
More practically, it relates to flanges bobbins which have a central hollow cylindrical body member, and substantially flat discs have a larger diameter, arranged at the end of the cylindrical member and forming large lateral flanges of the bobbin.
Flanged bobbins of this type are used particularly for transportation, storage and handling of long filiform members or the like, such as for example types, tapes, strips of staples, etc., which are wound on the bobbins.
Flanged bobbins of the above mentioned type are well known. One of such flanged bobbins used in handling of long strips of stapes for sausages is disclosed in utility motel ES 150,266, in German patents DE 564,646 and 1,761,616 and in Spanish industrial model 89,906. The flanged bobbins disclosed in these documents are formed as a single piece element composed of plastic material, cardboard or similar material and may be disposable or reusable. The flanged bobbin of the first type, or in other words the flanged bobbin which is not retrievable and is disposable, involves a high destruction or regeneration cost. When the flanged bobbin to the contrary is returnable and reusable, it also has a high carriage cost, since its great volume relative to its low weight means that only a small fraction of the total number of flanged bobbins that could be carried from the point of view of weight may be carried by any particular means of transportation.